


Cat people

by mmg13



Series: Summer 2014 Olicity [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: During a night in with Oliver, Felicity realizes something she never expected. Which of course lead to an impulsive decision to surprise Oliver. Summer of 2014 one-shot.





	Cat people

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to make this a series where I post little one-shots during post season two time. Tell me if you guys want to see anything and what you think about this one :)

**June 14th, 2014**

 

“Favorite color?”

 

“Green.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Okay, you can wipe that smirk. It’s always been green Oliver.”

 

Oliver still kept the little smile on his face. He couldn't help himself if he thought he didn't have a little something to do with it. 

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me mine?” Oliver tilted his head to the side as he sat back down on the carpet in Felicity’s living room. Roy was taking care of vigilante things on his own that night. There wasn’t much anyways and he hated saying no to Felicity. That's how the pair ended up back at her apartment playing truth or-well truth. Just firing off questions for no reason at all other than to learn more about the other.

 

“Well I’d think you would want to be recognized by your own favorite color. Or did you just pick the color green out of a hat?” 

 

“Didn't really choose the color green. It was the one given to me. The man who wore it before me chose it but I never learned why.” Just one of the many things he wanted to ask Yao Fei if he were still alive. 

 

“So what is it? Your favorite color, I mean.”

 

“Red.”

 

“Red?”

 

“Red.”

 

“Red? Why red?” Of course Oliver knew why. He wasn't about to tell her though. Not yet. It wasn't the right time. 

 

“Why is your’s green?” Oliver asked adopting his signature playboy smirk once more.

 

“That’s not an answer Queen.”

 

“I don’t know why. Maybe I was just born liking the color red.” Liar. 

 

“Alright alright fine, red it is. Dog person or cat person?”

 

“Easy, cat person.”

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“Not in the slightest.” He truly wasn’t. Oliver had always liked cats more than dogs even though he wasn't really allowed to have a lot of pets growing up.

 

“Why though? You don't seem like the kind to cuddle up on a couch with a little kitten on a cold Sunday afternoon.”

 

“Dogs will follow you until the end but you have to gain a cat’s loyalty. Their trust. Once you have it though it never goes away. They have a sense of independence. In a way I respect them.”

 

“Never knew you thought so much about the behavior of felines.” Felicity broke out into the purest smile that always made Oliver's stomach do summersaults. He knew he was in love her with her that summer. Hell, so did everyone else within a thirty-foot radius of the two of them when they were together. John, of course, had to call him out on it whenever he lingered too long after she left the foundry, or when he put on a small grin whenever she texted him something funny. It had become an instinct, something he couldn't stop from happening. And really, he didn't want it to stop.

 

“Hey Oliver, you still in there? Earth to Oliver Queen?” He looked back up at her still smiling face and realized he zoned out again. She had that effect on him.

 

“Yeah-yeah sorry I just lost focus for a minute I guess.”  _ Get a grip Queen. _

 

“Thinking about what?”

 

“Uh-cats. Yeah. Cats.”

 

“You really are a cat person. It’s actually surprising. Pleasantly surprising I mean. Cats are great and all. I mean dogs are awesome too. And fish. Birds. Most animals. Not kangaroos though. They're out to burn down the world.”

 

“You don’t like kangaroos? They're cute.”

 

“For two seconds until you realize they are planning the apocalypse.”

 

And that’s how the rest of the night went. Meaningless trivia about each other but it was Felicity which made it all the more meaningful to Oliver. He remembered every detail never wanting to forget anything about her and he always wanted more. He wanted the world to just freeze. Forgot about his crusade for a few hours and just be with her. He couldn't remember the last time he felt that way about a girl. Until he realized he hadn’t ever. Felicity once again made him sleep on her couch instead of the foundry floor when she was falling asleep around three in the morning. Oliver put on the long t-shirt and sweat-pants he had brought over knowing she’d end up making him stay. He settled in on the couch and pulled Felicity’s blanket off the floor. It smelled exactly like her he thought. Vanilla with hints of lavender and cheery. Three scents having no relation other than the fact that they were so her. It was one of the best nights of sleep he had gotten in who knows how long. 

 

It was already ten in the morning when he woke up to something warm but small on his head.

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Morning Oliver.” He could her suppressing a laugh.

 

“Very important question.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“What the hell is on my face?”

 

“Okay before you get mad I was thinking about getting it before you said something about it last night and so I thought we can share it- as a like a team thing okay?”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

 

“Mrs.Fernaz’s cat had kittens a few weeks and no one was taking this one because, well, he’s missing an eye.” Oliver looked up to see the little orange furball now nuzzling into his neck. It indeed had one eye which, in Oliver's mind at least, made him even cuter.

 

“My mom is coming down at the end of the summer and I know she wants a cat and I didn't know if the little guy would still be there by the time she comes down and I know it was a really impulsive decision but maybe we can, I don't know, take care of it until then? You know what, it was a really stupid idea-”

 

“I love him”

 

“Wh- what?”

 

“What’s his name?” Oliver looked up at her with a beautiful smile that Felicity would look back on for years to come whenever she was feeling down.

 

“I thought you might want to name him with me? I mean it is our cat.”

 

“Our cat. I like that.” Sure, usually people moved in together before talking about adopting a pet but they never really were average.  _ You aren’t a couple either. _ Oliver thought to himself. But right now, that didn't matter.

 

“I know its weird but I’ve been calling him Dudley in my head ever since I saw him,” Felicity said looking at the kitten start licking Oliver’s chin.

 

“Dudley. I really really like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I plan to keep Dudley as a part of the series :)


End file.
